PW's Characters
Characters on Potters World With over six hundred active character accounts, Potters World continues to expand every term as new students are registered for enrollment at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Those that make it through their schooling enter into the Adult World of Potter's World, where new forums and adventures greet them. * As of right now all characters with 450+ posts should be included on this list. If you are not owl Governor Koga to let them know and you can be added. This is a WIP at the moment. 8-28-09 A''' *Abby Morisson (formerly Bloom) *Abbie Stewart *Abigail Mason (formerly Harper) *Adam Cross *Adelaide Maddison (formerly Hughes) *Adrian Jameson *Adrianna Gray *Aiden Gaines *Aiden Swayfield *Aiden Xin *Aiden Swayfield *Alana Gaines *Alaric Fink *Aldebaran Adams *Alex Gilled *Alex Rush *Alexander Lefray *Alexander Price *Alexis Jones *Alina Sorose *Alline Remark *Almira Samaniego *Aloysius Rosetti *Alyssa Winters *Amberlyn Bennet *Ambrosia Waldorf *Amelia Benjamin *Amelia Reeves *Amethyst Jones *Amy Henderson *Anika James *Annabelle Higgins *Annabelle White *Anne LaDaria *Anthony Dewhurst *Apollo Eisler *Ariadne Wallace *Aria Sage *Artemis Eisler *Artemis Taylor *Ashton Kewper *Asija Kijika *Astoria Derwent *Astolat Collins-Stroud *Astoria Derwent *Aubrin Griffin *Audrina Blackwell (formerly McHudson) *Aurora Grant *Austin Baek *Avery Faulkner '''B *Beatrice Diamond *Beatrice Stryder *Benjamin Jameson *Beth Cunningham *Bethany Mcintyre *Bianca Jay *Blake McHudson *Blair Maddison *Bran Dewhurst *Brandon Elphabum *Branna Whelan *Brenden Neilson *Brett Anderson *Brian Anderson *Brielle Duval *Brigette Lefevre *Bristol Fowl *Brooke Collins *Bryan Cooper C''' *Caelen Lowsley *Caitlin O'Malley *Caitlyn Thorne *Caleb Middlestone *Callum Creedy *Callum Hoth *Calvin Wilde *Cameron Davis *Camille Davis *Candace King *Caroline Bennett *Casey O'Malley *Caspian Blauvelt *Cassia McKinney (formerly Bronwen) *Cateline Bonnet *Catrine McKinnon *Cayenne Neilson (formerly Chandler) *Cecily Davis *Celeste Westwood (formerly Atwood) *Chance Dorrington *Chanel Blue *Charisma Chamberlain *Chelsea Emerson *Cheryl Wingfield *Cheyanne Grey *Christian Davenport *Christian Howard *Clarissa Reed *Clark Abernethy *Clemence Keats *Codie Hunter *Cordelia de Chevalier *Crissy Risio '''D *Dadrian McKinsley *Daisy Peach *Damarion Blakely *Darby Collins *Dante Atwood *Darius Quinn *Darius Scott *Darren Killian *Darren Shanks *Darsonia d'Oliveira *Davey Nichols *Delilah LoveCraft *Devon Blue *Drew Isaacs E''' *Edmund Paisley *Eleanor Byrne *Elijah Adams *Elijah Springsprout *Elizabeth Highfield *Elizabeth Lefray *Elizabeth Mayne *Elizabeth McHudson *Elliot Lester *Eloise Davis *Eloise Fairfield *Emilia Gaines *Emma Morgan *Emrys Mulkins *Esmond Durant *Esther Blackwell *Evaina Freville *Evan Springsprout *Evangeline LeBeau *Evangeline Royce *Eve Bishop *Evelyn Dorrington (formerly Varin-Clarke) '''F *Felicia Webb *Felicity Shaw (formerly Higgins) *Felix Llewellyn *Floss Harrington *Francene Damant G''' *Gabriel Munday *Gabrielle Dupont *Gabrielle Clearwater *Gabriella Hernandez *Gareth Llewelyn *Georgiana Downing *Graham Lester *Grant Davis *Greydon Swifte *Gunnar Wiese '''H *Haddix Wheeler *Hadrian Bennett *Haiden Archer *Hamish Mcintyre *Hayden Mantegna *Hayden Parker *Haylie Neilson *Heathcliff Adams *Holly Thompson *Hyun-Ki Lee I''' *Isabella Colten *Ivy Howard (formerly Bell) *Ivy Wixson '''J *Jace Creedy (formerly Finley) *Jacob Neilson *Jake Park *James Hornby *James Moltov *James Tait *James Xin *Jamie Jones *Jared Beaufort (formerly Fractus) *Jarrod Fletcher *Jason Brown *Jason Murphy *Javen Robson-Grace *Jax Fisher *Jayce Beaufort *Jensen Ryder *Jezebel Jinx *Joanna Mortier *Joel Bexley *Joey Blackwell *Jonah Mason *Josephine Shaw *Joshua Lutz *Jupiter Westwood K''' *Kaitlynn Vaughnn *Kale Eisler *Kani Makaiau *Kazuki Reid *Kendall Atwood *Kimiko Kijika (formerly Hitari) *Kitty Burke *Kristopher Huntsfield '''L *Laura James *Laurel Satinwood *Laurence Beaufort *Lewis Radley *Lila Blauvelt *Lila Carrey *Lily McKinsley *Lindsey Davis *Logan Gray *Loki Eisler *Lucas Mentiri *Lucy Spoon *Lyra Aldrich (formerly Clarke) M''' *Maddy Potter (formerly Emmerson) *Madeline Hartwood *Malachi Reid *Marcus Aldrich *Margaret Truscott *Matthew McKinsley *Max Monohan *Maxine Higgins *Maxwell Higgins *Melina Clarke *Melynda Bloom *Meredith Campbell *Michael Davine *Milo Bennet *Min-Jae Zuelle *Mona Levine '''N *Natasha Winters *Nathan Price *Nathaniel Rosier *Nettie Scott (formerly Johnson) *Nicolette Roosevelt (formerly Morgan) *Nile Voretti *Noa Boyd *Noa Sawyer *Noah Tait O''' *Olivia Rathlin *Ophelia Potter *Orion Penvrane *Orion Westwood '''P *Pandora Eisler *Patience Moon *Penelope Jameson (formerly Caldwell) *Peter Jameson *Peter Mckinney *Philomela Boyd Q''' *No Q names at this time. '''R *Raziel Finlay *Reira Everard *Renata Tait (formerly Monroe) *Rhiannon Beaufort (formerly Vaughn) *Rodger Hornby *Roman Gray *Rosalind Howard *Rosetta Jette S''' *Sara Quinn (formerly Brown) *Sebastian Cavanaugh *Selene Swayfield *Selena Beauclerc *Serenity Lauridsen *Shay Lanza *Shiloh Delaney *Simon Oxford *Sonam Dattani (formerly Ruparelia) *Sophie Moore *Sylvia Baines '''T *Talia Ashford *Taylor Mcintyre (formerly Moore) *Tiffany Thompson (formerly Kraft) *Tristen Hunt U''' *No U names at this time. '''V *Violet Lindquist *Violet Pitcher W''' *Westley Potter *William Winthrop *Wolfgang Eisler '''X *Xenia Marwick Y''' *Yuka O'Malley '''Z *Zoey Hornby (formerly Hitari) Category:PW Cannon